cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hobbies0310
Hobbies0310 is a sizeable, well developed, and aging nation at 520 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Islam. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of hobbies0310 work diligently to produce Cattle and Aluminum as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of hobbies0310 has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. hobbies0310 allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. hobbies0310 detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. hobbies0310 will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Alliances Hobbies0310 has been in its fair share of alliances in its 825 days, including the Blue Turtle Alliance/BTA (Now The Aquatic BrotherHood), National Alliance of Arctic Countries/NAAC, Protection and Liberation of United States/PLUS, The Allied Empire (now =WE=), Atlantis, The Phantom Warrior Corps, Norden Verein, GATO, UNOS, TOOL, and now back into The =Western Empire= after being away from home for about a year. Hobbies0310's first alliance was the Blue Turtle Alliance. The BTA was founded Master-Debater and Vonorov. He was in BTA for a few months, months before GW3, then returned right before the BTA entered the GW3. BTA fought CIS alongside the bloc, the sphere. BTA and the Sphere were defeating CIS, when half the Sphere surrendered to CIS and stabbed BTA in the back, causing BTA to eventually change its name to TAB due to surrender terms with CIS. Soon after Hobbies left to join PLUS. Hobbies was in NAAC for a short time. He was in it before GW3 for about 2 weeks then went back to BTA for GW3. In NAAC he learned how to be active and eventually helped him to his jobs he eventually had in CN/Alliance politics. Hobbies went back to BTA and continued his CN life. Hobbies0310 was in the alliance PLUS for the majority of his time in Cyber Nations, and became the Minister of Recruitment after about 2 months of hard work. After 4 months of being in PLUS he was elected to the Junior Parliament. Soon after he left to Create The Allied Empire. Hobbies was a founding father of the new alliance The Allied Empire (TAE) with Master-Debater, and NationPimp. The Allied Empire had a protectorate with MCXA and was released on Oct. 14th 2007. The TAE Gov was made of 3 triums/leaders and 4 High Knights. He was ine of the Triums. After internal issues, Hobbies left TAE at 50 members and 120k NS. TAE is now known as =Western Empire= after TAE and W.A.R (western Army Recon) merged. Hobbies0310 then joined the white team alliance of Atlantis. In Atlantis he met a lot of good people and was a banker. Among those good people were Chickenzilla, Doeroler, Lucas Perry, Drai, and others. Hobbies sent about 20 million dollars in his time banking for atlantis (About 6 weeks) and was in the Department of Oversight, A.K.A the DoO. Although he met all these good people, he felt that he needed something new. So he and Commander John discussed a new alliance and eventually made The Phantom Warrior Corps with Commander John and Tieandra. In PWC, hobbies was 2nd in command under Commander John as the lord of house, which was the internal affairs overseer. PWC is a TCB protectorate and an aqua alliance which hobbies left after he realized how the other leaders actually played the game. He then joined the Norden Verein. He was there for a month but wasn't pleased with them so he left. Later they were attacked by the bandwagon after he left. He then Went to GATO. He was there for two months before getting peace terms from NPO after GATO was attacked by tC and the bandwagoners. GATO put up a good fight but were relentlessly attacked and got peace terms after a long war. After that he made the United Nations of Sovereignty with Ruphus And Left_Behind and other friends. There he was a Triumvirate for 2 months and was in the war where BLEU was attacked by tC and others. UNOS lost the war and was given peace terms by RoK. Hobbies left soon after and joined The Order Of Light. UNOS then disbanded In The order Of Light, Hobbies had alot of fun and met a lot of great people there, including GameMaster, Captain Mudfoot, and LegendKiller. In TOOL, hobbies felt he couldn't improve anything. He tried to add some fun, starting the TOOL noob clan, and that was pretty exciting and added some fun to TOOL, but one thing wasnt enough. He then tried to run for senate and was nominated twice. In the election hobbies finished 6th (the top 5 make it) and did not make the November Council. Soon after Hobbies left. He felt that he could help =WE= more than he could help TOOL. In =WE=, hobbies is doing a lot and feels he is helping the alliance more than ever before. He has sent $40,000,000 to the nations in the Empire and has many jobs. His jobs include being the lead CIA prosecutor, Banking, and being the Deputy Imperial Officer for Recruiting. But most importantly, he is the Speaker of the Senate. Hobbies feels very good about =WE=. He has been there for 70 days, and thinks he'l be there for many more. Wars Hobbies0310 participated in his fair share of wars. Including, the GW2, the GW3, Unjust war, TAE-Wootsauce war, the October Massacre, GATO- TC war, and BLEU vs tC and others war. In the GW2 he was in BTA, and in GW3 he was in BTA. In both he fought the CIS, losing both times. In the GW4/unjust war, he fought GoD and CDS in the alliance PLUS, he attacked the leader of CDS, Mogar, along with other PLUS and Nueva Vida nations. In the end Hobbies and PLUS was on the winning side of the war beating the unjust path. While he was in TAE he fought against wootsauce and, with the help of the MCXA, TAE destroyed the alliance of wootsauce. In GATO he was attacked by tC and he was destroyed, losing 4k infra and 400 tech. he put up a good fight against 3 bigger nations than himself not going into anarchy until the 4th day and anarchying one of his attackers. But after he was in anarchy he lost hope and was demolished by the next two waves. After that he was in UNOS when BLEU and allies was attacked by... the rest of Cyber Nations. He was putting up a good fight... again until he anarchied himself by sending out too many troops. He lost 1k infra in that and 200 tech. Hobbies, after 6 months of rebuilding, has finally regained his old nation Strength and finally has nukes. He is still striving to regain his spot in the top 100 nations and and he hopes that he still would like to be a top nation in the game of Cyber Nations. Category:Nations